The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white nectarine tree, Prunus persica L. Batsch var. nucipersica, which has been given the variety denomination ‘NECTARDREAM’. This new tree produces fruit with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, large fruit with very good eating quality, fresh fruit for fresh market in early August in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France. Contrast is made to ‘NECTARJEWEL’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,380) white nectarine tree, standard variety, for reliable description. ‘NECTARDREAM’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has a semi-late period flowering, fruit with very long shelf life without alteration after harvesting, and so a very durable fruit.